


【茜言万雨】Sugar Girl

by CitrusOranges



Series: 玻璃飛船 [13]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, 假的, 无聊的车, 茜1雨0
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusOranges/pseuds/CitrusOranges
Summary: 时尚先生盛典之后发生的事。
Relationships: 万茜/张雨绮, 茜言万雨
Series: 玻璃飛船 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975480
Kudos: 1





	【茜言万雨】Sugar Girl

  
万茜早已经过了随时会打翻醋坛子的年纪，也不知道怎么回事，今天她已经努力压着了，却还是有点儿不高兴。她知道张雨绮喜欢闪光灯，喜欢红毯，喜欢鲜花与赞美。张雨绮就像需要糖果屋和公主裙的小女孩一样，她需要很多很多的爱，才能保持愉悦的心情。万茜也知道，张雨绮喜欢所有看上去赏心悦目的人和事，简单来说就是，她喜欢帅哥美女。

她一会儿跟帅哥小声说话，一会儿又找美女咬耳朵，就是不来找万茜。万茜有点按耐不住了，于是拖着裙子走过去找她，在她身边坐下：“讲什么呢那么开心？”

张雨绮转头来看她：“你来啦——到处瞎聊呗！你冷不冷？”万茜抖抖身上的大衣：“还行。你冷吧？要不要给你？”张雨绮摇头，压低了声音：“算了，可不能让人看见了，咱俩的事儿本来就够明显了。”

万茜笑了，凑到张雨绮耳边，小声说：“哎，今晚去你家吧。”张雨绮眼睛亮了一下，像有小星星在里面闪着，她笑得眼角弯弯：“好呀。”

-

活动结束，万茜刚上车，就接到了张雨绮的电话。小鹦鹉叽叽喳喳个没完：“上车啦？我都快到了！你快点儿的啊，我在家等你。”

电话挂了没多久，万茜正拿小号刷微博看人家磕她和张雨绮呢，就又收到催她的消息：“到哪儿了？马上我下车了。”万茜回她：“别这么着急好不好？心急吃不了热豆腐。”

那边没立刻回，万茜便随手把手机放到一边，转头看向窗外。“上海的夜是流动的”，她突然想起来张雨绮跟她说的这句话。那是刚认识没多久的时候，也是一起回到上海参加活动。那晚张雨绮喝了不少，跟她同坐一辆车，醉醺醺的，扒着车窗往外看。她说觉得现在的人太急了，总是太忙了，匆匆赶路，一直都在车上，灯光和树影被甩在后面，深绿昏黄和墨黑，像一条混沌的、流动的颜料长河。

万茜笑着看她说那些醉话，完全没意识到自己的笑容里载满了对她的喜欢。

最后张雨绮在她身边睡着了，万茜在她到家前喊醒了她。张雨绮眯着眼睛问万茜：“来坐会儿吗？”万茜摇头：“不啦，这么晚了，我也回去了。你一个人能行吧？用不用我送你上去？”

张雨绮也摇头，还摆摆手：“不用，不用。”末了，到下车的时候了，万茜给她把包递出去，张雨绮道了声谢，突然伸手拉住万茜的手腕，身子又探进车里。她凑到她耳边，很暧昧的来了一句：“我很喜欢你。”

说完这句她就走了，留下万茜一个人在车上脸红心跳。刚才说话间，那暖暖的，带着点酒味的气息还在万茜耳边流连，那句烫人的话在耳朵尖上滚过去，连着耳垂都染红了。短短一句话，被万茜反复琢磨，简简单单几个字，颠来倒去，一个个落在心尖上，把心脏外的硬壳都敲碎了，融进了内部最柔软的那块空间里。

不过在一起之后，情况有点变化。跟张雨绮相处久了，万茜就没那么容易不好意思了，反而是张雨绮，表面上又爱撩又会调情的，等万茜真把她摁床上了，她就开始紧张了。

在一起几个月了，她还是这样。快到目的地了，万茜又接到电话。听到张雨绮甜得腻人的喘声，万茜笑着叹了口气：“哎，你别，我还在车上呢，你这……到家了？”

“到了呀，到好一会儿了，你怎么那么慢啊——你再不来我就不给你开门了。”张雨绮哼哼唧唧的撒娇。万茜也从鼻子里出气：“哼！不开就不开呗，那我回我那儿了。”

那边的声音立刻又软下去：“哎哟，当我没说行不？万老板？茜茜，姐姐——你赶紧来嘛！”

“行行行，来了。”

-

门一开，张雨绮就跟树袋熊一样，直接挂到万茜身上去了。“想你了，”她边说边在万茜脖子上乱吻，“今天看你在台上，我就想，做女明星烦死了，没事要穿个露肩啊露背啊，每次下嘴都得提醒自己不能啃太狠。”

“嗐，可不是，想种草莓都不行。哎，你是不是偷偷派小人儿到我脑袋里看我在想什么了？”万茜被逗笑了，边说着边顺势搂住人的腰，埋到颈肩处轻吻起来。

张雨绮松开万茜，拉远点距离：“什么小人儿？”

“你脑袋里的小人儿啊，”万茜指指自己的脑袋，“你的小人儿，趁我睡觉，偷偷跑到我这里来，看我的小人儿都在想什么，然后用脑电波给你汇报信息呢。”

“哈，睡前故事留到睡前再讲。”张雨绮在万茜唇上印下一个吻。

万茜说好，然后开始脱衣服，说去洗澡。两个人抱在一起亲了一路脱了一路，家里开了暖气，张雨绮穿得少，早早就被扒干净了。两个人都嫌收拾起来麻烦，还是决定洗完了再做。张雨绮先到家，已经洗过了，就要帮万茜洗。可亲吻的时间过长，导致最后浴缸里的水都凉了，万茜还没来得及冲身上的泡沫。

“我又不是自己不能洗，”万茜咬一下张雨绮的下唇，“下次别再帮我了，还浪费水。”张雨绮不说话，把花洒塞到万茜手里，又转头拿了条毛巾丢过去，然后朝她眨眨眼，吐了下舌头。

万茜真希望张雨绮这种可爱到犯规的瞬间只有自己一个人能看到。

好不容易转移到床上，张雨绮已经湿得不行。万茜的吻落下来，细密得像春日的雨，濡湿耳后和侧颈。张雨绮侧着脸，在暖色的灯光下，双颊潮红，喝醉了似的，看上去乖巧又好亲。

万茜笑得眼睛弯成月牙：“乖，你好湿啊。”她往下探，纤长漂亮的指被软肉含住，温热清液作了润滑，让指尖毫不费力地挤了进去。张雨绮轻叹一声，搂着万茜的脖子：“茜……你手好点没有？要不要换个姿势？”

她老要问她的手，不厌其烦地问，生怕万茜有一丁点不舒服。万茜摇头，去捧她的脸：“没事，真的。”

万茜想，心柔软的人，身子是软的，內里也是软的，温暖又湿润。她的呻吟和哼叫也是软的、甜的，万茜凑过去用嘴堵，却也拦不住她软糯细碎的喘息。

晚上在台上台下互相望着，可是不能拥抱和亲吻，所以只好用目光吻了对方千万遍。张雨绮说着不能留痕迹很麻烦，但还是按耐不住，在万茜肩膀上留下了一小圈牙印。凹陷着，红红的，像一枚小小的勋章。

万茜偏头看了一眼，手指惩罚似的在人温热的体内揉按几下，然后笑她：“不是说不能啃太狠吗？”张雨绮嘤嘤呜呜地叫，又拿手推万茜的肩：“你下手那么狠，让我啃一小口咋了嘛！”

万茜还在笑，把脸埋在张雨绮柔软的发里继续笑。暖热的气息扫过去，拂得张雨绮脖子痒，于是她也笑。腿缠上万茜的腰，两个人挨得更近，拥得更紧。

高潮的时候张雨绮把脸埋到万茜肩上，她颤抖得厉害，身上蒙了一层薄汗。额角的汗被万茜抹去了，白皙的胸口起伏着，仍留着情潮涌动时沁出的汗水痕迹，橘黄的光照上去，好像流动的颜料之河。

“宝宝，”万茜吻了吻身下人仍然挺立着的乳尖，又给她把遮到眼睛的碎发拨开，“我今天晚上可难受了你知道吗，你都不理我，光顾着跟别人搭话。”张雨绮眯着眼睛笑，揉揉万茜耳侧蓬松的黑发：“嚯，万老板还吃这种醋？”

“嗯哼。”万茜低头用舌尖描摹着自己恋人锁骨的形状，直到张雨绮痒得笑出声，她才停下，然后抬头看向张雨绮，那副委屈的模样像是眼睛湿润的小狗：“是啊，你不补偿我一下吗？”

补偿就补偿吧，张雨绮想。

结果第二次结束，张雨绮眼眶都红了，眼神都有些涣散。她闭着眼，听到窸窸窣窣的声音，知道是万茜在准备帮她清理。她抬眼看看万茜：“你不累吗？”

“还行。”

张雨绮真是想不到，自家这位，明明比自己还年长几岁，怎么就那么……

“别想了，”万茜彷佛知道她在想什么，“乖，洗一下，然后咱就睡觉。”

清理完了，关了灯，困意倒是散了些。张雨绮闭着眼睛说：“像猫耳朵，你今天衣服上那俩角角，嗯，是吧？小黑猫的耳朵。”万茜摸黑凑过去，拿牙尖磨了两下张雨绮的耳垂，嘴里含混不清地念：“像你，那个像你，我把你穿身上了。”

“嗯？”

“你戴过的嘛，黑色猫耳，尖尖的，毛茸茸那个，”万茜又在张雨绮脖子上吻了一下，“忘了？那天你好不容易偷偷跑到我那儿去……就跟那个衣服配套的……”张雨绮及时拿食指摁住了万茜的嘴：“哎呀想起来了，知道了——当时不是才确定关系么，我那不是变着花样想讨你欢心嘛。”

万茜把张雨绮的指尖含进嘴里轻咬一下：“不用的，你知道吧，不管你什么样，我都喜欢。”“我知道，我是你的宝宝嘛，”张雨绮凑过去蹭了蹭万茜的鼻尖，听上去很得意，“我好累，今天我的小人儿没力气去你那儿了，你来我这里好吗？”

万茜愣了一下，马上反应过来，她笑了两声，回答她：“好，睡吧，今天我的小人儿会偷偷去你那边做客的。”

-

**END**


End file.
